Star Crossed
by Jude Dude
Summary: What happens when one boy gets tnagled in four red strings? well Your going to have to read to find out. typical Harem romance and comedy with deeper cuts and twists. Will Jason Pick a girl? Or will it be who evers left? Only time will tell.


In a world that is ours

In a world that is ours. There lived a boy who's life was so boring and dull he spends countless hours on the computer. Watching Anime, writing, drawing and well just surfing. One day while hard at work doing nothing he gets an Idea. After about 30-seconds of looking for windows word and opening a chat conversation. You get this. The romantic Comedy of proportions. From the Mind of a guy who watches to much harem.

**Star Crossed**

**Star 1: The Begging of the string**

Jason Dawn sighed as he walked home. His black hair hung in his green eyes as he walked. It was a month before the start of his senior year and he had just received his report card. White knuckle passes. His green eyes stared at the sky as he walked. Music blared in one ear as he walked. On occasion he turned to look behind him feeling as if he was being followed, missing a white scarf and pink hair every time.

He finally turned down his street after a stop and go walk.

"Man dad's going to flip on-, What the Helena?!" Jason shouted watching a man in a white jumpsuit lift his guitar and amp into the back of a truck. Jason ran up his steps barely missing another two moving large boxes. He ran into the house but was grabbed by the collar and tossed into an over stuffed chair.

"Jason Donaldson Dawn. What do you call this!" His dad shouted grabbing his report card from his hand. His dads green eyes strained with anger on his middle aged face. His black hair was combed back tightly. His suit was neat even for a scolding father. Jason's mother stood behind him wearing a skirt and blouse her hair neatly combed. With his ripped jeans and stripped shirt Jason stood out with his parents.

"I tried dad." He said calmly

"Well trying doesn't get you into my position." His dad said standing up and pacing. "For seventeen years Jason, You always try. But you never go beyond that. You waist your talents on that garbage!"

"That's where we different pop's. I waist my time having fun. Unlike you who spends it at the office." His dad started bad insulting his son's hobbies. His son returned the insults.

"Will you to just stop it!" Jason's mom said loudly. The two stopped and looked at her. "Now Jason go pull out a days worth of clothes. You're going to be living with your sister and her husband for a senior year."

"Your shipping me overseas!" Jason said standing up quickly.

"Well if your grades improve to an A average by second semester you can come home." Jason's dad said crossing his arms. Jason stormed out of his room and up the stairs. As his dad yelled at the movers who we're watching them.

Night fell quickly. The movers had left. His stuff would meet him there. All that was left was his bed and spare sheets. All his shelves we're empty. His closet was bare. All he had where the clothes on his back, his Ipod, PSP, Laptop, a couple books, a spare set of clothes and a wallet.

Jason just laid on his bed starring out the window watching the stars poke there holes in the night sky. His mom had put a sandwich on his dresser. He ignored her. Not out of being ungrateful but he couldn't get his head around the fact his parents had kicked him out still. So the night went on slowly. It was around eleven when Jason looked up at the ceiling. Small holes and dents filled it. Most covered by glow in the dark stars. He only averted his attention when a shadow moved across his window. He sat up quickly catching a glimpse of white and pressed his face to the window looking around. No one was there.

He went to pull his face away but a face popped into his window. With a light pink hair. The green eyes tarred at him. a white cloth covered the person mouth. Jason saw it was a long white scarf. The face quickly pulled away when Jason hit the window.

"_Robber?"_ Jason thought o himself as he carefully opened his window and crawled out. He stood on his slanted roof. The air was warm, yet the breeze cooled it down just enough. Jason looked around franticly for the person.

He starred at his chimney as the figure stood there wearing a pair of tight deep blue jeans and boots. She wore a orange t-shirt with fishnets covering to her hands. A large scare covered her chin and neck. The rest trailed behind her in the breeze. Her pink bands blew in her eyes as she stood they're. Her brown belt slanted o her hips. The moon light her soft green eyes.

"Let's play Dawn." She said giggling before jumping off the roof soundlessly. Jason watched as she landed on his fence and starred up at him. Jason smirked then planted a foot before jumping. The girl giggled and jumped off the fence landing on the ground as Jason rolled at her feet. She giggled and ran jumping the chain fence. Jason laughed and chased after her. The two ran threw the neighborhood hoping fences and walls. Avoiding dogs and people who we're still awake.

It was nearly midnight when the girl stopped on top of a house. Jason came to a stop below her. She giggled as he tried to catch his breath. The girl looked up at the moon then at Jason.

"I have to go now Dawn. But I will see you soon. Bye bye!" She shouted cheerfully before jumping. Jason's mouth went wide as she landed 10 houses away and jumped again her distance appearing to increase with each jump.

"SHIT!" Jason said loudly looking around. He was at his school. He had to take a bus to get to school everyday. He grumbled as he began the trek towards the bus stop.

The sun had barley risen when Jason's mom opened the door and called him downstairs. Jason yawned and swung his legs over the bed he pulled on a pair of pants waiting for him. He put his feet in shoes with socks awaiting his feet. He walked out the door grabbing his shirt and small bag. He yawned pulling the shirt over his head from only getting three hours of sleep. After the hour long buss ride and climbing the side of his house. He was tired

Downstairs his mother had a breakfast waiting for him. His father was awake reading the paper. Jason started to eat his breakfast.

"Look at this." He said as he shook the paper on the front page was a picture of two people running across rooftops. Jason put his hand over his mouth as he coughed recognizing the large scarf of the person in front. He motioned he was ok when his mother looked at him from a bowl of cereal.

"With my luck it was this screw up over here," he said with a hand motion towards Jason.

"Howard!" Jason's mom said angrily. His dad just starred at her and went back to his paper. Jason continued to eat.

It was five a clock when a Taxi pulled up to the front of the house. Jason's mom walked him to the Cab his dad stood in the doorway and watched as Jason opened the back door and put his bag in the bag. He then turned to his mom.

"Well guess this goodbye for a bit mom." He said looking at his mom. Tears we're in the corner of her blue eyes. She leaned in and they exchanged a hug. As him mom whispered in his ear.

"You're always my son no matter what. Make me prod Jason."

"Can do mom." He said back to her. After a moment his mom patted his back and gave him a kiss. With that he pulled away and waved to his father who nodded. Jason sighed and got inside the taxi and pulled the door shut. With another wave and the click of the seatbelt he was on his way to the airport.

We'll I be honest here nothing interested happened between leaving home and getting to Japan. Other then Jason almost getting air sick at a very rough splash of air. So let me skip forward to arrival. Here we go

Jason threw his bag over his back and closed the door to the taxi and looked forward. It was an average two floor house. He could see windows to a basement, even a small attic. It was made of white brick. Purple, white and red flowers filled the garden. A few small trees took residence in the front. He opened the gate and walked up the small pathway until he reached the front door. He went to reach for the handle but when he touched the door it slid open a bit. With a raised eyebrow he pushed the door open and looked around.

Their where some boxes lying around, some bags littered the floor and moved around in the soft breeze. Jason counted the box's. Eight box's belonged to him yet they're we're 38 there. With a raised eyebrow he placed his pack down and went to walk towards one but he heard a small sneeze came from the stairs. Jason stood up straight and walked towards the stairs.

More noises came from upstairs he quickly yet quietly climbed the stairs.

"Hello?" he called out He patted the wall for a light but it turned on. He turned in front of him where he came in contact with a face. It panicked and let out a shriek followed by.

"THIEF!" Jason jumped back but missed a stair and rolled to the ground. He rolled into a box. A leg stepped beside his face. Jason looked up a girl with tanned skin and pith black hair stared at him with black eyes.

"Mana get him! Get the thief" The girl called from the top of the stairs Jason had to shake his head. She seemed to have a set of cat ears on top of her auburn hair. With a fox like tail to match. He his face snapped back when the girl named Mana reached down to grab him. He quickly rolled and bolted for the door but was grabbed from behind and held up against the wall.

Mana had to be a head taller then him easily. While the other girl was a head shorter then him.

"What do you want thief." She said to him. Jason started to sweat as he held a knife at him.

"You don't under stand I- I- I-," Jason stopped as a gasp came from the door.

"Mana, Tabby what on earth are you doing to my brother!" A woman's voice said. Jason looked toward the door his sister stood there with her brown hair. She was carrying bags Behind her stood a man holding a box and some bags and beside her was another familiar face. The girl with the scarf was holding grocery bags. Mana looked at his sister, then at Jason and scowled.

"THIS is your brother Casey?" She said sounding angry Casey went beside Mana and looked at her.

"Yes and if you don't mind putting him down." Mana scowled then let go of his shirt. With a thump Jason landed on his rump. Casey let out a sigh of relief then held out her hand. Reluctantly Mana placed her knife in her hand.

"You'll get it back, when you can show me you can behave Mana." Casey said handing the knife to her husband then grabbing the bags and carrying them to the kitchen followed by Her Husband Jackson, and then the pink haired girl. Jason stood up and jogged up to his sister.

"Ugh Cas, they're people in this house." He said looking at Mana and Tabby.

"I knew I should have left a photograph of you." Casey said unloading bags of groceries.

"Photograph?" He asked with a raised eye brow. Casey hit herself in the head with a carrot.

"Whoops, looks like someone didn't get a memo." She said with a giggle.

"Ugh, I must have missed it during the writer laziness block (Don't make me scrap you!)"

"Ok, now, now you two, no fighting. Jason be nice to the writer who controls us. But more importantly let's get to a new paragraph and a story. With no more Fourth wall brakes, Agreed?" everyone nodded

Everyone sat in the living room. Casey say in a chair Jackson sat in one beside her. The girl named Tabby sat on her lap as Casey rubbed her behind her ears. She seemed to Purr. Mana stood leaning against a wall. Jason sat on the couch. The third girl sat at the other end of the couch.

"Where to start." She said humming while looking at everyone. "I guess Introductions. This is tabby, she's 16 and a fox Neko. She's a rarity in the world now a days. Her mother is a council head. Much like the other girls. Mana is here from the Itoken Islands where she is a chief's daughter. I believe she said she was 19?" Mana confirmed with a nod. "While Yukina, or do you like Yuki dear?"

"Either one don't matter." The girl near Jason said with a smile.

"Ok, well Yukina is 17 and the daughter of a ninja clan hidden in the mountains. There should be a fourth girl but she has declined our invitation to be introduced.

"Ok, Well it's nice to meet you all. But what in the name of Pink Bunnies is going on?

"Jason do you remember that story I used to tell you about the Red string of fate?" Casey asked looking at her brother with a sincere yet sturdy face. Jason thought for a second before snapping his fingers.

"The Red string of fate connects two lovers by fingers, ankles and anyplace something can be tied to right?" Casey looked at her brother and nodded. She snapped her fingers and the room darkened. Jason stood up quickly as the sofa Vanished. Yukina stood up softly holding her skirt down. Her belt was still crooked. But she wore fishnet stalking to match the ones on her arms that connected to her orange shirt. It has two green straps crossing over her opening in the top of her shirt pulling it tighter together. (For a no peeky effect.) Her white scarf stood out on her bright Clothes. Her Miharu Pink hair moved gently in the breeze. As her boots kept her planted to the ground.

Tabby sat on Jackson's back wearing a baggy light blue shirt with a flower on the front and a pair of blue jeans to match. Her auburn ears and tail matching her hair. She had large green eyes that sparkled like a Childs.

While Mana, well she looked like she was ready for a hostile take over. She wore pressed light brown pants with a deep red shirt underneath. An un-dun blazer matched her pants. Jason tried not to panic seeing two fire arms under her blazer.

Jason felt like he stood out. He was wearing a pair of black converse. With black jeans. A chain was hung between two belt loops on one side. His black and white belt held up his not to tight not lose either pants. His shirt was a light black long sleeve under a black t-shirt with a white packman ghost like figure on the front.

It was only after a moment did Jason look around seeing himself in a dark area filled with stars.

"The girls families," Jackson stared fixing a pair of small frames on his face. "All believe in the red string. They all have different ways to find it. But all searches brought them to the stars and you."

"How is that possible. Don't red strings only connect two people." Jason asked watching as the girls fingers gained a red ring,

"But sometimes stings get tied around others." Casey answered, and as if timed to do so four red lines shot out at Jason. One that came from Yukina's finger, tied around his neck loosely a few times. Mana's tied around his torso many times. While Tabbys tied his legs together. There was a fourth that tied him all up.

"If there three girls here why's there four strings?" Jason asked tried not to move for fear of falling over

"Don't you listen? There four girls the other just refused out invitation. But if I'm right she'll be introduced as a character soon. (Watch out for the fourth wall)." Casey smiled sweetly and the girls vanished. "Sorry Jason, A ritual from the three tribes is all that's left." Jason looked at the three girls, his heat began to beat at they floated around him. There bodies glowing elegantly, there hair floating in the breeze. As they circled they pulled away. Mana flew in towards him.

"_Wings of a Hawk,_" Mana flew towards him. He went to catch her but she went threw him. a Pair if wings spread from her back as she exited. A pair grew on Jason. They vanished as Mana was out of his body. Tabby began her approach.

"_Senses of a Fox." _ Again Jason braced the flying body. As she passed threw a tail appeared on Jason with ears to match. Jason looked forward. Yukina opened her arms and flew towards him.

"_Fangs of a wolf,"_ She said. Jason caught her as she put her arms around him his nails grew and sharpened like claws. He felt his teeth grow and thin. But as soon as it happened Yukina planted her feet on the ground. the stars vanished. Jason swooned and stepped back, but was unable to. He opened his eyes the girls where around him with there eyes closed gently. They too opened there eyes and stepped back. Casey and Jason still stayed where they were.

"I think we should call it a night for now." Casey said standing up as tabby yawned where she stood.

"But, wait what was that about sis?" Jason asked almost raiding his voice.

"Don't worry Jason it will all come in time." With that she kissed the girls each on the four head and took Jackson's hand. With a wave and exchange of sweet dreams the front door closed. Jason watched them walk across the street and into there home. Jason only turned around when someone grabbed his waist. He turned his head Yukina rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

"Please, take care of me Jason. As well as the others," Jason tuned his head some more. Mana picked up a yawning tabby whose head bobbed a bit. Yukina jumped back and stood with the other girls. Jason couldn't help but smile.

"I'll-I'll do my best. But for now let's get some sleep. I'm getting MAJOR Jet Lag." Yukina giggled, Mana rolled her eyes and Tabby snored gently. "We'll un pack tomorrow." Everyone nodded, except for tabby. Mana carried her up the stairs with easy as Jason grabbed his bags and pulled them over his shoulder. Yukina grabbed his hand.

"Common your room is this way!" She said with a smile. Jason couldn't help but blush.

"_She's so cute, Oh man wait till the guys in Canada hear about this!"_ A daydreamers look came onto his face as Yukina lead him up the stairs and opened a white door. Inside was an average sized room. A Bed was pre-made from his quilts and sheets. Book shelves we're ready to hold books, desks we're ready for use. The walls we're painted a light blue. Not feminine blue. But just dark enough o be manly. His white and black checked sheets seemed to almost stick out. But he liked it that way.

"Well I'll be going to bed now Jason!" Yukina said in a bubbly way as she stood at the door a foot away from his.

"Ahh, thank you Yukina, for the fun time-," Yukina put a finger on his lips.

"Shh, that's out little secret. I wasn't supposed to meet you until today. But I had to see you. You just looked so cute in the pictures." Jason smiled and went to speak but She continued. "yet, you looked lonely. Even when you we're happy, it was in your eyes you wanted , to be near someone." Jason's face was burning hot. Yukina's turned pink as she got on her toes and whispered. "_I'll be here if you need me."_ It was set. Yukina kissed his cheek lightly and turned the knob to her room and spun into the room with s mile and wink she shut he door. Jason stood in the hallway his face on fire.

Jason laid on his bed. He could see the stars if he said on his stomach. He had a porch room. But from remembrance. The house had many porches. He sighed as the thought over his eventful day.

"Four destined lovers, why me anyways. I'm nothing special, Hell I'm here because of my grades." Jason looked up at his ceiling. Fake stars glew gently. "A Ninja, a tribal princess, and a fox girl. But then there's that fourth. I wonder what she's like." Jason fell asleep imagining the fourth girls appearance.

A girl sat in an over studded chair. She watched two figured walk up the drive way and enter the door. Without moving her head from the book in her hands. It showed her everything.

"You should have been there." Casey said looking at the green haired girl who fixed her glasses.

"I told you I'm not one for this kind of stuff Casey." The girl said looking at her from her purple eyes.

"Ok, but get some sleep, busy day's ahead."

"yes Indeed." The girl said. She closed her book and looked at her finger. It still emitted a faint red light.

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
